


Matt the Vampire Sub

by hemmingsjonas



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matt, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Butts, Comeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Top Damon, Top Klaus, Top Stefan, Vampires, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingsjonas/pseuds/hemmingsjonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt walks into the Salvatore house to find Damon and Klaus palming themselves in the living room, and he decides to join in. Eventually, Stefan shows up and assumes that Matt was compelled to have sex with them, but he finds out that Matt isn't as innocent as he seems. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically a oneshot foursome with bottom Matt being dominated by Stefan, Klaus and Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt the Vampire Sub

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry at all.

Matt walks into the dimly lit room and can't believe his eyes. Damon and Klaus are sitting side by side on a long, red leather couch groping their clothed erections, while a slur of horny profanities exit Klaus' dirty mouth. 

Klaus was the first to notice Matt when he entered the Salvatore House. As the boy enters the lounge, Klaus' face creeps into a sly smile. "Matt, babe, why don't you come over here and sit with us?" He pats a spot in between he and Damon. 

Matt only nods in response, afraid of his voice cracking under all of this sexual pressure. He slowly walks over to the couch with his hardened member prodding through his skinny jeans, making the short journey much more difficult. When he sits down, a pair of skillful, thousand year old hands immediately start working at his body, rubbing his shoulders and chest. 

Damon lets out a soft chuckle and snakes his arm around Matt's shoulder. "Hey babe, you don't have to sit so far away from me. I won't bite you, yet." He winks.   
Matt scoots closer to him, so close that their hips are touching, and Klaus follows, closing in on his other side. He lifts Matt's chin and begins pressing soft kisses to his neck. Klaus grabs Matt's hand and places it on his member, causing the boy to gasp in surprise. 

"Big, isn't it?" Klaus whispers into Matt's ear, satisfied with his response. Matt's head is still cocked to the side, silently begging for more attention to his neck by rubbing Klaus' member through his jeans. Matt figured that actions mean more than words to Klaus, and he was right.

Klaus lets out a deep moan at the boys forwardness, bringing his lips to hover over the desperate younger boys neck. "I think you'll quite like it when I put my cock in your slutty little mouth." He begins sucking small circles onto the boys neck, nibbling at the skin with his human front teeth. 

Damon watches the intimate scene unfold in front of him, jerking himself off. He smirks and puts a hand on Matt's hip. "Klaus, I'm not sure if you got this since you're a bit preoccupied.." 

Klaus looks up from Matt's neck, his face vaguely expressing his annoyance over being interrupted. 

Damon looks at him like he's offended. "Well excuse me! I just thought you would like to know that Stefan is here." 

Stefan stands at the doorway of the lounge with his hands on his hips. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are thin, equating that he is both concerned and angry. "Damon, what the hell? Did you compel him?"

Damon's face instantly turns cold at the accusation that he would compel one of his friends to sleep with him. "No, he's here willingly, Stefan." 

Stefan quickly goes to Matt's side, ignoring Klaus completely. He stares into the boys blue eyes to get the truth out of him. "Matt, is this accurate?"

"Yes Stefan, I'm here willingly." Matt notices that his hand is still on Klaus' member, so he pulls it away and sits up in an attempt to make the situation less awkward. 

Klaus stands to greet Stefan, holding out his hand for a shake, but Stefan ignores the gesture. "What are you doing in my house?" 

The thousand year old vampire lowers his hand and smiles. "Always the tough guy, Stefan. I've always liked that about you. Your brother, friend and I are just having a little harmless fun here. You're welcome to join us, I'm sure Matt would like that." He looks to Matt for the approval he knows he'll get. 

Matt nods and crosses his arms. "I mean, if you're interested, that is." 

Stefan stares into Matt's eyes. He's not compelling him, he's just using simple human observation to decide if he believes that this whole thing is legit, because right now he's not so sure. Stefan thinks that Matt is incredibly sexy and he would love to have sex with him, but he doesn't know if it's worth sharing him with Klaus. 

"I'll tell you what, Stefan," Klaus says suggestively. "Why don't you just have a seat and watch for a bit, and then you can decide if you want to join in or not." He ushers to an empty armchair across from them. 

Reluctantly, Stefan agrees, sitting down. He wants to keep an eye on Matt and make sure his brother and Klaus don't try anything too rough, and he's also seriously considering Matt's offer to join in. His eyes still haven't left Matt.

Klaus pulls Matt up by his shoulders and drapes his hands around his waste. "Now then, where were we?" 

Matt replaces his hands to Klaus' bulging member. 

"Ah, that's right, you were going to give me a blowjob." He slips off his t-shirt and takes off Matt's as well, revealing their two toned chests. 

Matt falls to his knees in front of the vampire and starts licking his jeans where his bulge lies. The blue eyed boy is exceptionally good at building up sexual partners with lots of teasing. He makes eye contact with Klaus, bites his lip, and begins to slowly unbutton and unzip the vampires pants. He slides them down his body until they're bunched around his ankles. He then slips off Klaus shoes so he can take off his pants entirely. Klaus now stands in nothing but his boxers, with a hand tangled in Matt's short blonde hair. The younger boy pulls off the underwear and throws them across the room while wrapping a hand around the impressive cock. He strokes it a couple times, savoring the smell of the vampires manhood. He then licks a stripe from the base of the cock to the head, swirling his tongue around the slit. A drop of pre-cum hits his tongue, and he swallows it immediately. 

Klaus moans and tugs on Matt's hair. "You're a dirty little thing, aren't you?" 

Matt moans an "mhm" and continues working at the prized cock. He sucks one of the vampires balls into his mouth, lapping his tongue around it. He pulls his lips off of the balls with a *pop* and slowly kisses from the base until he reaches the slit. The boy puts one more soft kiss on the slit before sliding his mouth down on the cock, taking the eight inch pole down his throat until his nose touches the vampires pubic hairs. He pulls off and begins bobbing his mouth. Klaus wraps his hands around the back of the boys head, guiding it up and down the shaft. Matt pulls off and sucks on his balls again, this time swiveling both in and out of his mouth, like they're a fine desert. 

Damon gets up and pulls off his grey t-shirt. He stands next to Klaus with his dick in his hand and starts slapping it on Matt's face, until Matt moves Damon's hand off the dick, replacing it with his own. He pulls off of Klaus' balls and begins sucking Damon's dick, a lot less slow and intimate than he was with Klaus', but no less pleasurable. Damon moans and bucks his hips in and out of the boys mouth, causing him to choke, but the vampire doesn't slow down. 

Stefan appears to be concerned by this, as he gets up and stands next to Damon. "Damon, do you think he likes that? He can't breathe!"

The older Salvatore brother pulls his dick out of the blonde's mouth and a train of saliva follows, getting all over his chin as he attempts to catch his breathe. "You like it a little rough, don't you Matt?" Damon puts his hand on his chin so Matt will make eye contact with him. 

Matt nods and looks up at Stefan to reassure him. When he's looking into Stefan's brooding eyes filled with concern for him, Matt becomes even more turned on and is determined to make Stefan want this. He bites his lip and grabs Stefan's hand, rubbing his palm. "Stefan, I really want you to join us, too." He bites his lip and pulls his free hand off of Klaus' cock. "Here, I'll give you an example of what I want to do to you without you pulling out your cock." He takes the vampires hand and grabs his middle and index fingers, pulling them away from the rest. He kisses the tip of the fingers and then slowly starts sucking on them, involuntarily moaning. Stefan is so turned on he doesn't know what to do. 

Matt slowly pulls his lips off of his fingers. "Now that your hands are free, you can take your pants off and put your cock in my mouth." 

Stefan takes off his pants slowly, watching Matt the whole time, who has gone back to sucking off Klaus and Damon. Like the little temptress he is, Matt is still making eye contact with Stefan the whole time, and it's making the already painful boner Stefan just unveiled even harder. 

Matt pulls off of Damon's cock and wraps his hand around Stefan's, eliciting a hiss from the vampire. Matt smirks before wrapping his perfect lips around the head. Stefan is so hot he feels like he's on fire. Even the noise Matt's mouth makes when he slides it up and down the shaft is driving Stefan over the edge. 

Matt stands up and pulls off Stefan's shirt. He rubs the vampires toned biceps and sucks on his nipples one by one, savoring every sinful sound coming from his older friends mouth. "Remember, Stefan, I said I liked it a little rough." 

Stefan smirked at the suggestion. "In that case," he walks over to the couch and sits down, "Get your pretty little ass over here and sit on this fucking cock."   
Matt wastes no time making his way over to Stefan. He kicks off his Sperry's and jeans and gets on the vampires lap, straddling him. He places his lips on Stefan's and begins to slowly rub his hands up and down the vampires strong arms. 

Stefan moans into the blue eyed boys mouth and places his hands on his hips, beginning to grind up into his ass. "You like that, Matt? You like my cock grinding into your tight, little ass?"

Matt throws his neck back in ecstasy and nods. In response, Stefan smacks his ass hard, and the boy yelps in pain. Matt runs his hands up and down the vampires chest. "I want your cock so bad."

Klaus and Damon jump onto the couch and stand with their members eye level with Matt's face. He begins to suck them off as Stefan fingers his ass. He starts with one finger, but quickly adds another. Stefan is not a patient man when it comes to sex, and since Matt gave him the go-to to be rough, he's even less patient. He pokes his fingers in and out a few times before roughly pulling them out. A tear streams down Matt's face as he deep throats Klaus member. 

"You ready for me to fuck you, Matt?" Stefan asks, lining up his member with Matt's hole. Matt mumbles an inaudible "mhm" with a cock in his mouth. Stefan spits on his hand and rubs it on his dick to get it nice and wet. He slowly pushes into Matt's ass, letting the screaming boy adjust to every inch. "How is it, Matt?" 

"Fuck me as hard as you can, Stefan." Matt moans onto Damon's cock. 

Stefan takes this as his cue to start drilling into Matt. He slows down his rhythm when he notices that Matt is now riding him on his own, bucking his hips up and down and rolling his body sensually. 

Damon rips his cock out of Matt's mouth and starts jerking himself off at a mile a minute. "Fuck, I'm so close!" He reaches his climax, shooting hot ropes of cum all over Matt's face and in his mouth. Matt also cums, shooting his load all over Stefan's sweaty chest. Klaus tries to curse something about being close too, but ends up cumming before he can. He shoots his load down Matt's throat, and the younger boy swallows all of it down. Matt sucks on the two cocks, determined to get every last drop. Klaus starts gathering Damon's cum with his fingers and pushing it into Matt's mouth, to which the boy gratefully accepts. 

After watching Matt swallow two loads right above him, Stefan realizes he won't last much longer. He picks Matt up and throws him on the couch, laying him on his stomach. "I'm going to cum in your ass." Stefan puts his cock back in Matt's now gaping hole and fucks him like he'll never fuck again, drilling so hard his calves hurt. He cums deep in Matt's ass with a scream while Matt moans delightfully. The vampire rides out his orgasm by pulling out and stroking himself a few times to get that last stubborn drop of cum. 

\-----

The four sexed out guys lie on the couch panting as they cool off and come down from their highs. 

Matt cuddles into Stefan's side and looks into his brooding eyes. "Thank you, Stefan."

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sorry.


End file.
